


a risk worth taking

by komet



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief mentions of top and jaz, First work for this fandom, M/M, Motherhen McG, Team Care, post s1e4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komet/pseuds/komet
Summary: The one where McG takes care of Amir, who doesn’t know what he’s setting into motion by allowing him.





	a risk worth taking

**Author's Note:**

> hi first work for this ship (I think) and my first piece for this fandom :) enjoy :’)

Amir exhales sharply as he lifts the weight over his head, his side throbbing in protest, back pressed hard against the bench. He ignores the way his arms shake, having been at this for who knows how long. He’s fallen into an easy pattern: lift up, bring down, breathe in and breathe out. Easy.

Everyone else on the base had retreated to their bunks a while ago, McG trailing Jaz on account of her occasional bouts of dizziness from the explosion earlier, and promising (threatening, more like) Top that he’d be around to check on him too. He’d said something to Amir as well, who hadn’t been listening very well. This op had been _almost_  too personal for Amir's liking, and any one of them easily could have died today. Well, they _all_ actually almost did die from the truck’s blast itself, not to mention Top getting shot basically at point-blank range, and Amir getting hit by some shrapnel.

But then suddenly the bar is a lot lighter when he pushes it up and McG’s face eclipses the lightbulb up above. The medic slots the weight into the holding place, resting his forearms on the metal as he looks down at Amir. “Thought I told you to take it easy ‘til I checked up on you?”

Amir doesn’t answer, just scoots down in order to sit up, his abdomen clenching and straining his injury as he does so. His face is devoid of the pain that's sparked by the movement. He knows there’s no escaping this, and McGuire will get his way no matter what, so he doesn't fight the medic. Amir hikes his top up cooperatively, exposing the bandage stuck to his stomach. “I’m fine, McGuire.”

“Then you won’t mind me taking a look,” The man replies smoothly as he peels the bandage off, Amir’s skin stinging as the sticky material pulls away. The spy doesn’t protest, though the muscle beneath the sensitive skin tenses in disagreement with McG’s warm fingers prodding it. “Oh, are you ticklish, Amir?” He teases, raising a brow with a crooked smile as he looks at Amir.

The smaller man exhales through his nose in a subtle display of amusement, head turned to the side and eyes trained absently on the wall. McG’s large, impressive frame is blocking most of his line of sight in front of him, so he zones out and keeps his gaze averted.

“Hey, you know I meant it when I told you to be careful, right? You could cause inflammation, or make the bleeding start again, or even get yourself an infection. And you know what happens if that’s the case?” McG says, prompting Amir to pull out of his haze and look at him, the space between the two of them small.

“I get grounded?” Amir said, quirking a brow and allowing a small smile to tug at the corners of his lips.

“That’s right. Now let me take a look at the rest, yeah?"

Amir pulls his shirt the rest of the way up and over his head, pretending he doesn't feel some twinges of pain here and there. McG works efficiently and Amir complies obediently, though questioning himself when it crosses his mind that McGuire's warm skin against his own feels...good. Where did that come from? He disconnects from it.

"You holdin' up okay, bud? You're zoning out on me there."

Amir nods, almost certain that McG had already checked his ribs earlier and he's not sure why his teammate feels the need to do so again, seeming to really be in no rush. Amir finds that he doesn't mind. "Yeah. I'm just tired, I think."

"Then get to sleep." The taller one answers simply, and Amir notices that he's apparently finished with the checkup but hasn't quite moved out of his personal space. Again, the spy doesn't resent it; typically he doesn't want anyone invading his space, so why is this fine with him?

"I will in a bit. Thanks, McG."

“No, that’s not gonna do, bud.” The soldier shakes his head, and before he knew it McG has managed to physically pick him up, slinging Amir over his shoulders with a hold on one of his arms and his legs that makes it very hard to free himself. He lifts the shorter man like he weighs nothing.

Amir lets out a slightly startled laugh, attempting to wriggle out of McGuire’s grip. It doesn’t work, and he’s carried to his bunk after giving up on his escape. McG seriously almost body slams him into bed, but then seems to remember Amir’s injuries and drops him down with a bit more care. “Mind if I crash here tonight? My room’s too far away.” The medic says, but he’s already starting to clamber into the bed.

“Your room is _next door_ , McG,” Amir huffs in soft laughter, caught very off guard by the request but keeping his composure and hiding his surprise as he moves over to make room for his teammate.

“Awfully far compared to this. Plus, I gotta keep an eye on you anyway.” McG reasons falsely, making Amir roll his eyes in amusement. He’s got no idea what he’s doing, why he’s going with it or why in the world he’s letting Joseph McGuire sling an arm across his still-bare torso. This is risky, and not knowing what the outcome will be rattles Amir.

But before the worry really sets in, before the gravity of the situation hits him, and most importantly, before he’s got the chance to think about it too much, Amir is quick to let sleep claim him, with McG’s comforting warmth around him.

Amir can allow himself this, can’t he? It’s only a little slip.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love the height difference between these two it took a lot of self restraint to not include it as much as I wanted


End file.
